


A Champion Time!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi, Why no one thought of this yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Leon has a secret.Ash and Gou try their best to discover it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	A Champion Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubiRose15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/gifts).



> First of all... Happy birthday RubiRose15! Hope you had a great day!  
> Second...  
> Enjoy!

“G-Max Wildfire!” Leon shouted

Charizard let out a fire blast with all the strength he could muster, and the attack divided into several fire birds, which quickly impacted Pikachu’s Gigantamax form. The electric Pokemon held on for as long as he could, but in the end, the attack was once again, too much for him. The Gigantamax Energy left his body and Pikachu returned to his normal size and fell to the floor, fainted.

Ash ran as quickly as he could to his partner’s side

“You were fantastic as always, buddy” he said, cradling the little creature in his arms “take a good rest”

Ash simply sat there, unmoving. He worked so hard, and for so long, and even this was only another friendly match, he still couldn’t defeat Leon. The World Champion approached to him and put a hand on his shoulder, Ash looked at him, and Leon smiled:

“Excellent, as always” the Champion commented

Ash nodded, and Leon helped him get up, suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded the trainer, and the voice of his best friend resonated in his ears:

“You were so close, Ash!”

Both boys looked at each other and Ash couldn’t help but crack a smile

“I know right? Thank you, Gou!”

Leon’s phone rang, and he quickly pulled out and stared at the device, smiling

“What is it?” Ash asked

“Oh, nothing at all”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing” Gou replied

“It’s just a picture”

Leon showed them the image.

“A sandstorm?” the Trainer from Pallet Town asked, and Leon nodded

“A sandstorm, that’s all” Leon replied

“Is it important? It has something to do with your duties as a Champion”

“No, I just like…” Leon seemed to doubt for a second, then added “Sandstorms, very very much”

Ash and Gou looked at each other, it was something strange, but they decided not to say anything. Leon said goodbye to each of them, hoping to meet them again very soon.

That opportunity came faster than Ash anticipated: Barely a month later, he faced Leon again, and despite the fact that the battle was more even this time, the Champion was the winner once again.

“You got him on the ropes” Gou said with conviction “You’ll defeat next time”

“You think?” Ash questioned “It seems that no matter what I try, Leon always has a backup plan”

“Then you’ll have to come up with a better plan. And I know you can do that”

“You always know how to cheer me up” Ash confessed

“It’s my duty!”

“Okay, that’s it” Ash said, turning around and hugging Gou tightly

“Ash…”

“You don’t get to say all those cute things to me without a reward”

Before Gou could say something else, Ash cupped his face and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, he then nuzzled his neck and before he could kiss him right on the lips, Gou managed to say:

“Ash! Not in front of the Champion!”

“Oh… Right…” Ash said, turning around

Leon simply stood there, watching the couple with his mouth slightly open.

“Oh” Ash said sheepishly “I guess I forgot to tell you a lot has changed in the last month”

“You two are together?” Leon asked

“You have a problem with that?” Ash said, putting himself in front of his boyfriend

“What? Of course not! I’m just surprised!”

“In that case, yes, we are together since a few weeks ago” the Trainer replied, taking his boyfriend’s hand “Sorry for overreacting…”

“We are not ready to come out, not yet, at least” Gou continued

“I understand” Leon said, nodding “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me”

In that moment, Leon’s cellphone rang, he took it out and stared at the screen for a few seconds, smiling, when he noticed Ash was staring at him, he explained:

“Another sandstorm…”

Ash simply laughed, he shook the Champion’s hand and made the way out of the stadium with Gou at his side

“Why did you laugh?” His boyfriend asked

“I don’t know what Leon saw on his cellphone, but it definitely wasn’t a sandstorm”

“How do you know?”

“He looks at his cellphone in the same way I look at you… And in the same way you look at me”

Gou blushed profusely

“He’s definitely thinking about someone else…”

Their next match was almost three months later, and Ash had a trick up his sleeve, just when Charizard was ready to let out his devastating G-Max Wildfire, Ash shouted:

“Pikachu, use sandstorm!”

Leon stood there, frozen in place, unable to utter a single word, Ash took the opportunity and commanded Pikachu to use his G-Max Lightning, the electric Pokemon obeyed, and Leon blinked quickly, realizing he had lost his focus for a moment there.

“Charizard, use G-Max Wildfire!”

However, Pikachu acted with more speed, and the full electric blast impacted directly with the Flame Pokemon, sending him to the ground and generating a huge explosion. Ash cheered his Pokemon, but the match wasn’t over yet.

Suddenly, the flame birds came out of the smoke and impacted directly with Pikachu, a few seconds later; Pikachu gave up and returned to his original size.

“Almost there…” Ash said, petting Pikachu softly, he stayed there, waiting for Leon to approach him to talk, however, that didn’t happen, Ash looked at the Champion, he was standing there, unmoving. So Ash walked in his direction.

“Why would you command your Pikachu to use sandstorm?” Leon asked, and Ash grinned

Gou approached the rivals and talked to Leon:

“It was a cheap tactic, not his style, but Ash has this theory about you…”

“It’s not a theory!” Ash insisted “I’m sure of it!”

“Why would you command your Pikachu to use sandstorm?” Leon repeated

“To distract you”

“What?”

“To distract you!” Ash said again “To make you think about the person you like!”

“Why… would you think that?” Leon questioned “How a sandstorm would be an indication of me liking someone?”

The Champion tried to put a straight face, but his own sudden blush betrayed him, and both Ash and Gou noticed it.

“So, it’s one of your fans? A colleague? Another Champion?”

The barrage of questions was too much for the Champion, and Gou intervened

“Leave him alone, Ash…”

“But I want to know!”

“He wasn’t like this before, you know?” Gou said, looking at Leon

“Before?”

“Before confessing his feelings for me, Ash Ketchum was dense as a brick wall” Gou explained, and Leon let out a laugh so loud that the trainer from Pallet Town protested, embarrassed

“Don’t tell him those things!”

“It’s the truth” Gou added “He didn’t even know what romance meant, thinking all the time ‘I want to battle Leon, I want to beat the Champion’ ”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Gou confirmed “He talked about you so much that I started to get jealous!”

“For the last time, those blushes were because I was feeling sleepy, not because I liked Leon” Ash said, and immediately added “No offense”

“None taken” Leon said, laughing again

In that moment, the Champion decided that maybe those two boys could know the truth about him, after all, they would never judge him for his choice, he took a deep breath and confessed:

“His name is Raihan, he’s a Gym Leader…”

“And…” Ash said, trying to force Leon to keep talking

“And…” Leon doubted for a second “That’s all”

He then turned around and left the stadium, without saying another word.

Gou was scrolling through his cellphone, trying to figure out what Pokemon of the Galar Region he should catch next, when he noticed a weight in his left shoulder. He turned around his head and noticed Ash’s grin.

“What are you doing?” the boy from Vermillion City asked

Ash shifted his position and put his head on Gou’s shoulder, touching his cheek with Gou’s own and closing his eyes.

“I like being here” he simply replied

Both boys looked around and realized most of the people walking near them had an expression of disgust on their faces, Ash remembered Galar wasn’t the ideal place to display any affection to his boyfriend, so he moved away and sat straight in his chair, Gou hugged his back and forced him to return to his shoulder.

“Don’t mind them” he said, almost spitting the words

“But…” Ash protested

“You like being here, right?” Gou said, caressing Ash’s cheeks

Ash simply nodded

“Like this?” Gou asked, offering his shoulder, Ash nodded again and returned to the previous position

“It’s like the softest pillow, I love it”

“Then stay here” Gou completed “Because I like you being here, like this”

Ash closed his eyes again, and after a few minutes, a light tap on his back woke him up, he sat straight quickly and looked at the intruder, then immediately relaxed when Leon smiled at him

“Hi” the Champion said “I hope I’m not interrupting too much”

“Its fine” Ash replied with a smile “Ready for another battle?”

“Actually” Leon said, dragging a chair in front of the couple “I wanted to talk to you”

“How do you do that?” Leon asked and Ash raised an eyebrow “How do you act so… natural, around each other?”

Before any of them could respond, Leon added:

“Galar presents itself as a Traditional Region, but its so… backwards in time! The castles, the factories, the laws and regulations, they’ve been here for hundreds of years! Everything new or different is so scary for the majority of Galarian citizens”

“You shouldn’t be afraid of what other people may think, Gou taught me that” Ash replied, taking his boyfriend’s hand

However, Gou interrupted

“But it’s not the same in Leon’s case, Ash. He’s a public celebrity, the media, the fans and the rest of the people are constantly hovering over him, it’s natural he feels some kind of fear. He could say or do something than Galarians may find offensive, and then what?”

“Is illegal being gay here?” Ash asked, much to Leon’s surprise

The Champion denied with his head

“Is there some rule that states that the Champion can’t be gay?” Ash insisted

“I don’t think so…” Leon replied, and Gou confirmed after a few seconds of scrolling through the rules of the Galar Championship

“What about Raihan?”

“Well… he’s kind of a celebrity here” Leon explained, putting a hand under his chin pensively “He could get in trouble if we try to, you know, start something together”

“At least do you know if Raihan feels something for you?”

“Well… I’m not sure”

“Raihan has challenged Leon to a match fifteen times in the last three months” Gou commented, searching for the trainer in his phone “Leon won every match easily, and still, Raihan keeps insisting”

“He’s perseverant” Leon said

“Look at this video from their last match” Gou said, showing his phone to his boyfriend “Look how their shake hands”

“He likes to give me long handshakes” Leon commented with a blush

“Extremely long handshakes” Ash commented, counting the time “Fifteen seconds, really?”

“And look at Raihan’s face! Look at his smile!” Gou added

“What about that?” Ash questioned

“It’s exactly the way… you know” Gou commented

None of the other two boys seemed to understand, so Gou was forced to admit:

“It’s exactly the same way I use to look at you, Ash” Gou said, blushing furiously

“Oh… You’re right!” Ash exclaimed, smiling

The trainer stared at his boyfriend, and Gou looked down, embarrassed, Ash proceeded to touch Gou’s chin lightly, forcing him to look at his eyes, he then planted a soft kiss on his lips and whispered:

“I love it when you look at me like that”

He kissed him again, and although Gou loved the sensation, he pushed Ash away, commenting:

“I told you, not in front of the Champion!”

“Oh, come on” Ash replied, looking mischievously at Leon’s direction “I bet he would love to do this with Raihan”

For all response, the Champion covered his face with his hat, but his smile confirmed the trainer was right.

“Enjoy the Climax!” Leon shouted

Oh, there were no words that could explain how much Ash hated that phrase, which could only mean one thing: Charizard was ready, and when Charizard was ready, there was no force that could stop him. Still, Pikachu tried his best, but to no avail.

In the end, Ash ended with another defeat, Gou hugged him from behind, and Ash, who was already used to not give a damn about what others may think, turned around and kissed him.

“One of these days” he promised to his boyfriend “I’m gonna beat Leon, in front of the multitude, I’m going to call you to the stage and I’m going to kiss you in front of everyone”

Gou took his hands and replied:

“Not if I run to you first and smooch you to death, My Champion”

Leon was silently looking at the couple, after they separated, he approached to Ash and gave him a berry, like every other time he battled him.

“You look different today, by the way” Ash commented

“Different how?” Leon asked

“You are smiling, more than usual” Gou said, and Ash approved

“Oh… it’s just, I talked to Raihan last night”

Both Ash and Gou opened their eyes as big as plates

“About?” they said at unison

“You know… things” Leon answered “He said I should meet him outside Hammerlocke Stadium today”

“So?” Ash replied, pushing Leon playfully “What are you doing here? Go to Hammerlocke!”

“There are three problems with that. One: I don’t know if he feels the same way about me”

“If you don’t try something, you’ll never find out” Gou commented

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t promise you you’ll have the same fortune I had when I fell in love with Ash” he continued, making his boyfriend blush furiously “But having an answer today is better than being invaded by the doubt for the rest of your days”

“Thank you Gou” Leon said with a bow “That’s actually a great advice”

“What’s the second problem?” Ash asked

“Galar, practically all of it”

“Maybe not all of it” Ash commented “Maybe out there are people that feel love like you and I do, maybe all those people need someone to feel represented, and maybe that someone could be you”

“Thanks Ash… I never thought about it”

“What about the third problem?” Gou asked

Leon grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head

“I actually don’t know which way Hammerlocke is”

“WHAT?” Gou shouted

“I’m terrible with directions!” Leon excused himself

“What about GPS?” Ash said “I know Galar is pretty old-fashioned, but that exists here, right?”

“I never understood how to use it” Leon confessed

Ash and Gou facepalmed

Leon had to thank Ash, not only he knew the way to Hammerlocke, but thanks to him, he was travelling with style.

“Is right there” Leon said to the Pokemon currently carrying him, pointing at the Gym

Ash’s Dragonite nodded and landed gracefully outside the building, a few meters in front of Raihan, Leon jumped down and patted the dragon on his nose

“Thank you very much” he added “You know the way back to Ash, right?”

Dragonite nodded again and hugged Leon, almost choking him, he then leaped and flew as up as he could, when Leon lost sight of the creature, he turned around and faced Raihan.

“Nice detail, getting here on that majestic dragon” the Gym Leader said

“Thought you may like it”

“Oh, I totally did” Raihan replied, looking at Leon from head to toe

“Oh…” the Champion doubted for a second, but continued “You like the Dragon…?”

“Yes”

“Or me?” Leon completed

“Yes” Raihan repeated, closing the distance between him and the Champion

“Listen” Leon began, taking a step back “Lately, I’ve been talking to some friends, and they made me understand that my relationship with you goes beyond just a simple, occasional rivalry for the cameras, and…”

Raihan cut him off, cupping both of his cheeks and looking straight at him

“Just say you like me, you idiot”

“I-I like you, Raihan”

The Dragon-type Gym Leader kissed Leon with such a force, such an intensity and passion, that the Champion thought he was going to lose consciousness for a moment, luckily, he didn’t, and just embraced the other trainer, melting in the kiss with each passing second…

Ash and Gou were amazed by the battle happening in front of their eyes. Champion Cynthia from Sinnoh and her Garchomp gave their best to defeat the powerhouse that was Leon’s Gigantamax Charizard, but in the end, their efforts were in vain, as soon as the Land Shark Pokemon fell to the ground, fainted, the couple rose from their seats, cheering the winner, and yet unbeatable World Champion.

At this point in time, Ash had come to accept that he maybe would never defeat Leon, and he was surprisingly happy about that. He knew he and Pikachu were a powerful team, but decided not to face Leon anymore, at least for a while, not until they were better prepared.

He was sure the day of their final encounter would come sooner or later, but for now, he was content with enjoying the present with his friends, and of course, his boyfriend.

“Are you excited?” Gou asked

“For the battle? Yes, for what’s coming next? Even more!” the trainer replied

Both boys knew what was about to happen, as soon as Champion Leon took the microphone, he made his signature pose, and the crowd in the Stadium exploded with shouts of excitement

“Thank you everyone!” Leon said “I want to thank all of you, my amazing fans, my dear followers, this wonderful Champion right here, for the battle of a lifetime. It was truly A Champion Time!”

Cynthia made a bow, and the crowd cheered once again

“But there’s someone very special I want to thank tonight!”

The camera did a close up on Leon’s face, and Ash and Gou realized the doubts were still there, but the Champion smiled and continued:

“Raihan, come over here!”

The Gym Leader approached the podium and waved at the crowd, all of the people there were ecstatic, and he and Leon knew it

“Raihan has been, along the years, a formidable opponent, a worthy challenger and one of the, if not the best trainer I ever met!”

Both Leon and Raihan stroke the pose of the Champion, and Leon grabbed the Gym Leader’s hand and made him spin around, coming closer to him

“He’s also my boyfriend since a few days ago” Leon completed, and immediately kissed Raihan

Suddenly, the crowd went completely silent; Ash and Gou looked at each other, fearing maybe their advice wasn’t exactly the best they could have given to the Champion

“Did he just say…” a man commented

“Raihan is his boyfriend now?” a woman asked

“Champion Leon…” someone else said

“All of their fans must be…” a boy exclaimed in the back

“GO LEON!” someone else shouted

And the crowd came back to life again, a cheer like no other was heard in the stadium, the people celebrated the happiness and joy of their Champion, he and Raihan separated, and both of them waved at the crowd once again.

Leon pointed in the direction where Ash and Gou were seated, and Raihan saluted at the equally happy couple.

A new era was about to begin in Galar.

It was truly A Champion Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, ideas, general thoughts?  
> There's a little box right down here where you can leave them!  
> See you around!


End file.
